day by day
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: summary: Jadwal Asano dan Karma, diurut dari Senin sampai Minggu/AsaKaru. Drabble-fictlet/#FujoshiIndependenceDay8


**day bye day**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: future!AU, OOC, mostly taken from Asano's point of view**

 **No profit gained, enjoy~**

 **.**

 **Senin**

Ponsel pintar Asano Gakushuu yang terletak di atas meja berdering. Sang pemilik langsung mengambil benda hitam itu, menekan tombol hijau, lalu meletakkannya di antara bahu dan telinga. "Iya. Saya akan segera berangkat! Hm, sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit lagi!" lalu suara _baritone_ itu berteriak ke balik pintu, "Sayang, tolong _setrikain_ kemeja aku, dong!"

Asano Karma—selaku objek teriak—balas berseru seraya mematikan kompor. Masih dalam keadaan mengenakan kaos dan apron—dia bahkan belum pakai seragam. Padahal dia harus sampai di kantor setengah jam lagi—buru-buru mengambil kemeja dari lemari. Tidak perlu diberitahu kemeja mana yang dimaksud; Karma hapal seragam yang harus dipakai Asano tiap hari Senin. "Oke. Eh sekalian dong tolong _semirin_ sepatu aku."

Asano yang sedang teleponan dengan sekretarisnya memberi gestur oke tanpa suara. Ia langsung lari ke arah rak sepatu.

Selang tiga menit, pemuda itu kembali berteriak, "Sayang, udah belum setrikanya?"

"Bentar, ini udah mau selesai—" ponsel Karma berbunyi nyaring. Ia buru-buru mengambilnya. "—halo? Iya. Baiklah. Dimengerti."

Merkuri Karma mengeriling ke arah rak sepatu, berseru dari kejahuhan, "Gakushuu, sepatu—"

"Iya. Oke. Aku serahkan padamu—" balas menyahut. "Ini udah disemir!"

Begitulah rutinitas keduanya setiap Senin—baik Asano maupun Karma, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai malam menjelang, keduanya tidak bertegur sapa.

.

 **Selasa**

"Aku pulang."

Asano membuka pintu rumah mereka. Sepatunya ia lepas di samping sepasang _pentofel_ hitam lain—sepatu milik Karma.

Mendengar ada suara, surai merah Karma langsung menoleh. Ia tersenyum, mengucap _okaeri_ secara _lypsinc,_ kemudian kembali berdebat dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Dahinya mengerut tiga kali lipat.

Asano tidak jauh beda. Ia langsung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, tepat di samping Karma. Tas kerja dibuka, mengeluarkan laptop hitam lalu menekan tombol _start_. Sembari menunggu laptop menyala, Asano mengeluarkan dokumen perusahaan dan memeriksanya secara teliti. Keningnya mengerut empat kali lipat.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Karma. Ponsel masih berada di telinganya. Samar-samar, Asano mendengar seorang pria berbicara. Lalu Karma kembali menyahut. "Iya, Yanagisawa- _san_ , mengenai hal itu—"

"Tidak." Asano membalas tanpa mengalihkan mata. Ia lalu menepuk jidat menyadari kesalahan di dokumennya. "Ya ampun, yang ini lupa kutandatangani—"

Mengambil pena. Berdebat lewat telepon. Mengetik dokumen pekerjaan. Asano tidak tahu seberapa lama ia menatap layar komputer ketika tiba-tiba lengannya terasa berat oleh sesuatu. Saat ia menoleh, kepala Karma bersandar pada pundaknya. Pemuda itu terlelap dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, terjatuh ke perut. Asano buru-buru mengamankan benda itu. Tak sengaja, irisnya memandang tepat wajah Karma.

Napas pemuda itu mengenai dagunya. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya jahil kini terlihat damai—meskipun terdapat guratan kelelahan di sana. Dalam kondisi seperti ini saja, Asano yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Karma memang manusia.

 _Aku pasti kena santet sampai berpikir seperti itu._

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengecup surai merah itu. Ia lalu meletakkan kepala Karma di pangkuannya dan kembali melanjutkan mengetik. Kali ini, sekalipun dokumen perusahaan membuatnya pusing setengah mati, Asano bisa bekerja dengan relaks.

" _Oyasumi_ , _Red Devil_."

Selasa, mereka sama sibuknya seperti hari Senin. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini mereka berinteraksi.

.

 **Rabu**

Bola mata Karma berputar. Tangan membentuk kepalan—menjadi sandaran miring kepala.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tuan Penguasa?"

Sudut bibir Asano tertarik ke atas begitu mulut Karma mengejeknya. "Hanya menyapa Budak Jelata. Salah?"

Karma terkekeh. "Waktunya tiga puluh menit, lho."

"Mau coba lomba makan di warung ramen sebelah? Kudengar hadiahnya mencapai lima puluh ribu yen. Kalau kita lari dari sini ke sana, dengan kondisi kelelahan, kita bisa menghabiskan ramen itu dalam waktu lima menit."

"Kau mau membunuhku."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kau 'kan memang setan yang pantas mati."

Karma meggeser kursi. Tangan kanan Asano langsung membentuk siku ala laki-laki _gentleman_ begitu kekasihnya telah berdiri _._ "Sila ulurkan tanganmu, Pangeran Setan."

Karma mendorongnya ke samping, kembali terkekeh. "Kau menjijikan."

Asano tertawa. Melihat merkuri Karma menatapnya tajam, ia langsung mengangkat tangan layaknya pencuri yang ditangkap polisi. "Baiklah. Oke. Ayo pergi."

Seharusnya Karma tahu Asano adalah lipan nekat yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Begitu ada waktu untuk makan siang berdua, ia langsung datang menemuinya—tanpa mengabari lewat telepon atau _mail_. Kejutan yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Jangan menyalahkannya kalau ia merasa senang.

"Hm."

Rabu menjadi hari yang paling Karma suka.

.

 **Kamis**

Dua belas kali jam dinding berdetak. Asano Gakushuu tetap terlelap di meja makan. Di hadapannya, berbagai macam hidangan tersedia—dari asin hingga pedas, dari yang kuah hingga yang kering. Semua makanan itu dingin lantaran tidak disentuh selama berjam-jam.

Asano lupa Karma lembur.

.

 **Jumat**

"Asano, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita reunian?"

"Maaf, Ren, aku tidak bisa."

"Tuan Asano, ini dokumennya—"

"Letakkan di mejaku. Akan kuperiksa kalau sudah sampai di rumah."

"Asanoooo! Coba lihat apa yang kudapat! Aku menang lotre! Uwooohhhhhh! Sebagai perayaan, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum di bar yang baru dibuka itu? Kudengar pelayan di sana seksi-seksi."

"Wah, selamat, Kazukata. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja ya."

Tangan Asano bergerak cepat membereskan dokumen di tangannya, mengabaikan distraksi apapun itu. Sungguh, di lubuk hatinya ia senang teman-temannya mengajaknya pergi. Ia juga akan segera mengerjakan dokumen perusahaannya—oh, Asano bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan. Tapi, tolong jangan _sekarang_.

Mobil hitam dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung, jalanan sedang legang. Beruntungnya lagi, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada polisi yang mengawasi. Begitu selesai memarkir mobil, Asano segera keluar, menguncinya, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

" _Tadaima_."

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Selamat datang, Gakushuu."

Hari Jumat adalah hari di mana Karma pulang lebih awal. Mengenakan apron, memasak makan malam, bersikap layaknya _waifu_ idaman—mana mungkin Asano melewatkan semua itu?

.

 **Sabtu**

Selagi Karma mencuci piring, Asano diam-diam menyelinap di belakangnya, memeluknya dari belakang, dan mengecup telinganya. Maunya ia menyenderkan dagunya di atas pucuk merah Karma, tapi yah … beginilah nasib memiliki kekasih yang sama tinggi.

"Untuk apa itu?" tuntut Karma. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menciumku, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu untuk membantuku cuci piring."

Tangan Asano menyelinap dari balik punggung Karma, menggenggam tangannya, membantunya mencuci piring. Karma membersihkan dengan spons. Asano membantu membilasnya.

"Entahlah. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak menciummu." _Bohong, sih. Selasa aku sempat._

Asano tahu saat ini pasti Karma sedang mengedipkan mata sambil memasang seringai menggoda. "Apa aku sebegitu nikmatnya sampai kau kecanduan?"

"Menurutku," ujar Asano seraya meletakkan piring yang sudah dibilas ke keranjang, "ciuman tadi adalah manisfestasi dari rasa frustrasiku terhadap pekerjaan."

"Nggak usah bohong. Aku tahu aku memang ganteng."

"April Mop."

"Kalendermu dari Pluto?"

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Asano. Selalu saja berada di dua persimpangan: masuk kerja, atau libur. Kenapa ia harus masuk di hari Sabtu? Ia juga ingin menikmati waktu bersama Karma.

"Benar-benar _sweet lies_ , 'kan?" ciuman lagi. Di ujung pipi sekarang. Tangan Asano melingkari pinggangnya. Lagi. "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku receh."

"Baru sadar kau receh?" Karma memutar bola mata. "Lepas ih. Jangan pegang-pegang. Basah, tahu."

"Akan kubuat kau lebih basah dari ini."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Kau menantangku? Oke. Jangan menyesal, ya."

Besok Minggu. Besok libur total. Itu artinya, ia bebas melakukan apapun pada Karma malam ini. Sekalipun menyebalkan, harus Asano akui hari Sabtu memang waktu yang terbaik—terutama malamnya.

.

 **Minggu**

Pernah dengar _quotes_ ini: hidup bagaikan perosotan. Hari Minggu kau berada di puncak perosotan, siap meluncur dengan bahagia. Senin adalah hari saat kau selesai meluncur. Perasaan bahagiamu lenyap. Kau harus menaiki tangga hari untuk mencapai puncak perosotan.

Sekalipun _quotes_ itu berbentuk gambar, Asano tetap tertawa ketika melihatnya. Di satu sisi, ia tertawa melihat tokoh yang naik perosotan itu mengenakan seragam sekolah—keluhan anak SMA, biasa. Mereka tidak tahu susahnya kuliah atau bekerja—di sisi lain, ia tertawa karena hal itu memang lucu—sekaligus, benar adanya.

"Pertama-tama kita pergi ke bioskop, lalu makan di restoran, lalu … ih. Ini sih jadwal kencan anak SMA." Karma menoleh ke arahnya. Iris emasnya kelihatan ingin minta maaf. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita di rumah saja? Membereskan rumah setelah itu nonton film sepuasnya?"

Asano mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Toh kita juga bukan lagi pasangan kasmaran yang dikit-dikit minta kencan."

Senyum Karma melebar. "Oke. Diputuskan. Kau mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah, sedangkan aku cukup membersihkan kamar."

"Karma Sayang, kau mau lipanku menggigit anumu?"

"Ngeres."

Satu hari, sudah cukup.

Senin, mereka sibuk sampai tidak sempat bicara. Selasa, mereka sama sibuknya. Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, tiada beda. Sabtu, hari yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Pekerjaan menuntut keduanya setengah mati. Tetapi, selama ia memiliki satu hari saja untuk berdua bersama Karma, Asano tidak keberatan.

Minggu adalah puncak perosotan—di mana Asano bisa menikmati waktunya tanpa gangguan dering telepon.

.

.

 **[Fin dengan indahnya(?)]**

 **Day bye day~ day~ bye day~ *nyanyi dengan nggak nyambungnya***

 **Ntah saya bikin apa ini . maap kalo feel-nya kurang masuk :"))))**

 **Nulis ditemenin kagu day bye day SNSD seketika baper huhu~/jangan OOT plz**

 **Anyway thanks for reading ^o^**

 **2k16©Almond**


End file.
